Discussions and interpretation of CW EPR of the enzyme and the reasons for narrowing of hyperfine features in protein exchanged against D2O. Read and discussed manuscript on EPR spectral simulation. The design of experiments for the study of 13C interactions in cobalamin enzymes. Discussions of Co(II), and Co(I) sulfur radical interactions in active enzyme.